vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
107587-elder-gems-whats-coming-but-really-didnt
Content What is your opinion of the promised changes and the actual system now? | |} ---- That they should probably tell us what the hell happened. Be wary, I yet hear hoofbeats... | |} ---- That is why I opened this continued post. The former post was locked because the post was several months old, the mods suggested to open a new topic concerning the post. So here it is, I would like to hear a response. Are they working on this? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I thought we do get money after the cap?!?! | |} ---- You do receive gold instead of xp after capping your Elder Gems for the week so not sure what irks you. I have also noticed that everything you linked for discussion is suppose to take place at some unmentioned time after launch, not for launch. Therefore they can implement all of these changes still. They have increased the drop rate of the amp and ability points, but not nearly enough. | |} ---- ---- Thanks for clearing that up I never noticed, cus I would stop after cap. | |} ---- Yes. Nah. That may be part of it, but mostly it's because they don't know any better. Because they don't read forums/dev "promises". Ignorance is bliss. -_- | |} ---- This isn't a complaint Chua friend, This is addressing what a dev said... I'm just curious if the current system will change. | |} ---- ---- Well whoop dee cupcaking doo. One AMP respec extra per day! It's raining platinum! :rolleyes: Sorry but considering the price of... well... everything, the post-EG cap gold is laughable. | |} ---- ---- Well ignoring the other flaws in that argument for now (it's been discussed to death): How can you pay to win if no one is even selling? The points are so rare (especially on lower pop servers) not even thousands of platinum can get you capped fast. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- If you weren't here before Winter Beta you may not be familiar with this, but Carbine isn't afraid of bailing on ideas that don't pan out in early development. Beta went dark for 3 months because they decided to make major changes based on player feedback. It's of no surprise to me that if something about the above plans wasn't working out, they'd scrap it and try again, especially if it had never made it out of the dev environment. Your own post is exhibit A of why they haven't said any more on the matter. You're paying attention to all the wrong things, and acting like these changes were set in stone and definitely on their way, and are now owed an explanation for why they didn't happen. | |} ---- Well i know on my server a few people are nearly capped. A warrior i played 2's with for a few games had 8 AMP and 7 Skill. All bought through /Trade. He was paying anywhere from 20-100p each for them. Yes they are rare, but someone on a medium server will get one to drop per day either from boom boxes or whatever.... anyway, after (10 weeks?) he has managed to amass 15 of them either through elder gems or /trade. PS: So yeah.... the game is P2W | |} ---- ---- ---- Fanboy posts: When complaining about almost a literal year of grind is being entitled. :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- ---- Nearly two years in and someone at Arenanet just now got around to trying to fix AC path 2. But don't worry, 'someone, somewhere is working on it.' They'll get to it. Eventually. Down the road. Someday. Maybe. | |} ---- If you didn't notice Wildstar is Live now. Taking three months to fix something that's upsetting paying customers is not a luxury they can afford anymore. If they're addressing it, then they need to say something. If they're happy with Wildstar being viewed as a Korean grinder, then they need to say that too. | |} ---- ---- ---- Seems like an acknowledgement that the system in place is not final and will be revised when it's ready. Sounds VERY similar to another game publishers stance of "We'll release it when it's ready." Timelines are never a good thing as the day a suggested date is not met, the forums go up in flames. Devs have learned to be necessarily vague lest the pitchforks get rustled. | |} ---- I don't think it's a matter of hesitating before fixing, I think it's just a matter of getting to it. During the first month+ the fight seemed to be centered around the bot/hacked account issue (which they have made decent progress). Then came the "silver or quit" dungeon issue they attempted to fix (though not to everyone's likings. Concurrent with this was the fixing of thousands of bugs (both small and large), although there are still a lot to go. Then they got to the trigger finger issue. Hopefully soon they get to the ability/amp point issue. Both those issues are probably important to you so it seems like they are taking forever to get to it. Conversely, I couldn't care less about those issues, so they seem to be doing fine. I play an esper, however, so the mobility fix seemed to take a lifetime to me. It probably never even showed up on your radar. That's how things work that affect us personally | |} ---- ---- My counter would be that neither the trigger finger nor the amp/ability point market shouldn't even exist. If the drop rates had been correct from the start then they would cost a small fraction of what they do now, so if to fix the problem they have to crash an artificial market, then more power to them. | |} ---- ---- This is the point, if they did change the system to be primarily EG vendor vs world drop then all we would like to hear is Carbine come out and say this. | |} ---- The trigger fingers thing was kinda silly...actually all AMPS were silly, not because of the concept, but the execution. I filled up nearly all my warrior AMPs in the first week or so that I wanted and only am missing the ones I don't care about at all. Meanwhile my slinger buddy is going "omg why cant i find this damn thing!?!?!?!?!" and the one on the CX is 30p+... AMPs/Ability points though...I'd say that at least on Evindra Dominion side there isn't a market...they're so rare that it's a myth and I imagine that the people who do get them use them immediately. I maybe saw one person selling it and they wanted 250p for it...lol | |} ---- Get real, it's been 4 months, they should have something new by now. My take on it is that they have their hands too full with so many crucial issues and so little time right now. And it's no easy task at all to prioritize those issues. | |} ---- By "Market crash" I meant "actually viable market" lol. I have seen it advertised for sale about 2-3 times total on Contagion EU, and 1 person in my guild has found it. That's since launch btw. The AMP change just feels bizarre to me. They fiddle with droprates (like first upping droprate slightly on dungeon bosses) for the first 2 months, then they have a Bill O'Reilly moment (*cupcake* it, we'll do it live!) and just flooded the world with AMPS. There's no consistency, no guiding philosophy. It feels very random, in fact, a lot of the game feels very 'cargo cult mmo' to me. | |} ---- I certainly hope we wake up to a crashed amp point market! Not having the abilities makes it feel like I'm not even at max level. Damn psychology. | |} ---- Reading comprehension (or lack of). Tldr: when it will happen they will let you know. Plans change as things are created. | |} ---- ---- Thanks for bumping my post. LMAO | |} ---- I honestly feel they have slotted it in for Drop 10.(10 months after live, time it takes to naturally get all the AMP/AP from EG) Where most main only players would have filled up on it and want something less time-gated for their alts. Which bones alt loving players like myself and what not. | |} ----